


Language Barrier

by gerlonsos



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerlonsos/pseuds/gerlonsos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Description of the new fic I'll be working on.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Language Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> Description of the new fic I'll be working on.

"Can you understand me?" He asked in English. 

"You are not making any sense," he replied in Spanish.

There was no need for communication between them, though.

Love only speaks one language.

———————————

Steven Gerrard is one of the most influential player in England; captain of both Liverpool and the English National Team. But when his life goes downhill, he decides to take a trip to Spain; despite only knowing the following words in Spanish;  
"Sí."  
"No."  
"Soy de inglaterra."  
"No hablo Español."

Xabi Alonso is a lad from Basque, Spain. He plays for the Spanish team Real Sociedad, but his dream is to play for an English team; despite only knowing the following words in English;   
"Yes."  
"No."  
"I am from Spain."  
"I don't speak English."

Drawn together by wordless attraction, the two face the troubles of this language barrier. But both Steven and Xabi are not giving up until they can understand each other. As they grow closer, it doesn't matter to them anymore, because their lips, their every single touch, and their eyes, speak louder than words.


End file.
